A Tale of Two Sagas
by spiritmind675
Summary: When a sheperd pup finds his way into Ritsu's home and heart how will his life change? From his work to his personal/love life, things will change, but we all know change isn't always easy...*heads up the pup is not Takano*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all! Some quick info on this new fic, I've had it sitting around for about a year now, ne Lene? And since I haven't posted...like at all this year...bad year...I figured I'd finally get it out there! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ritsu sighed as he entered his apartment, grateful that his neighbor appeared to be absent tonight. He really couldn't deal with the other man right now given current...problems.

Said problem wiggling out of his arms to run off into the apartment for a look around.

Sighing once more Ritsu really had to wonder what he'd been thinking...

_He was walking to the train station from work, dead tired and thinking only of collapsing as soon as he got to his apartment, when he heard a yelp to his right._

_Pausing to glance down the alleyway he found a group of boys harassing what appeared to be a stray of some kind. Upon catching sight of him the black mutt barked once more, eyes pleading for help._

_Without thinking he stepped forward, shoved the boys aside and scooped up the pup-for that's all it was really-and then turned to continue his walk, knowing with his cargo he'd not be allowed on the train._

The puppy had then proceeded to lick his face at various times throughout the walk.

His eye twitched at the memory of having to walk, balance his bag, the dog, and trying to keep his face away from it's tongue.

But he supposed he could attribute Takano's absence to the animal. After all Ritsu had ended up home much later than usual, and if the constant buzzing of the phone in his pocket was any clue, Takano had gotten worried and probably gone out looking for him or some other such nonsense.

As if on cue the phone went off again-and sure enough it was his annoying neighbor. Falling gracelessly to the couch Ritsu tossed the phone at some random pile of clothing, opting to deal with his boss in the morning.

And as soon as he had gotten comfortable on the sofa though the dog came bounding over and leapt on his chest, licking his face thoroughly before Ritsu was able to push him back.

"You're just like Takano-san!" he muttered to the animal with a glare, "So irritating and always trying to 'kiss' me." When the pup only seemed to grin-tail wagging furiously-Ritsu allowed himself a small smile, "But...you're far nicer than Takano-san...more like Saga-senpai than anything." blinking he wondered when he'd begun classifying Takano and Saga as two different people but brushed it off.

Looking in to the coco colored eyes of the dog Ritsu sighed once again, "Jeez, you even look like him..." he groaned. Though it wasn't a bad thing, once cleaned up he assumed the pup would look quite sharp.

Glancing at the animal in question he decided it must be a shepherd mix, after all there was only one breed he knew with such a wolf like face, and that 'it' was a he.

"I guess you need a name..." he mused, realizing that he'd never meant to actually take the dog anywhere but home, "Saga would be cool for you," he admitted, not being able to get it out of his mind now, "...but stupid Takano-san would never let me live it down." as the dog tilted his head Ritsu asked, "But who cares? It's not like he has to know, right?" when the dog barked Ritsu smiled, "I'm glad you agree, so what do you think? Do you like 'Saga'?" when the mutt barked again-clearly just lapping up the attention-Ritsu laughed softly, tugging at the newly proclaimed Saga's ears before drifting off.

* * *

**A/N: Some quick things to know; NO this dog has NOTHING to do with Saga/Takano. Just I love German Sheperds, and think the black ones look especially epic-and realized that their dark fur coupled with brown eyes reminded me of Takano. Nothing more. **

**Next; I think Ritsu would be more of a dog person, and with him being all nice he'd be a sucker for a pup in trouble.**

**Third; The dog has his point in this fic, not like it focuses on him, but the way Ritsu and Takano interact does revolve a bit on him.**

**And finally; If you disapprove of OC's of any kind-in this case meaning Saga-pup-then please don't read further, I've worked a lot on this fic and hope to get people who enjoy it.**

**OH and ps: GOOD LUCK WITH FINALS MY FELLOW COLLEGE STUDENTS! =.=**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hola~ A quick post just to get these beginning chaps outta the way!**

* * *

Sure enough, Ritsu was rudely woken by his phone going off and someone pounding on his door.

"Onodera! Are you okay? Answer the damn phone at least!"

At this new voice, Saga, previously curled up with Ritsu, leapt off the couch barking as he ran towards the door.

Groaning at the extra noise this made Ritsu pulled himself up and made his way to the door where the frantic knocking had stopped. But Saga's barking had not, and he looked excitedly back at Ritsu, who unceremoniously pushed him back with his foot muttering, "Be quiet you!"

Making sure the dog was out of the way, he then proceeded to open the door a crack, "What do you want Takano-san?"

Blinking, said male looked over the brunet's shoulder, "Is there a dog in there?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes...I'm watching him for a few days." Ritsu lied.

"I see..." shaking his head Takano seemed to remember the reason he was there and glared, "Why the hell haven't you been answering your phone?"

At this moment Saga managed to slip past Ritsu and stared up at Takano for a moment before his barking started again.

"Hush!" the brunet hissed, snatching up the dog who took the chance to lick his cheek, "I'm sorry, I've been busy." he sighed in reply, shrugging as he glanced pointedly at the pup.

Takano followed his gaze offering his hand to the animal as he commented, "He doesn't look like someone's pet."

"A-ah...well, see...I-I took him out for a walk last night! And, he um, got away! I'm going to give him a bath in a bit." Ritsu replied with a nervous smile.

Glancing up as the dog sniffed his hand Takano asked, "So what's his name?"

"Ano...I don't know..." he muttered, shifting his weight and glancing away.

For a moment Takano just stared at him with a 'really?' kind of expression before dropping the matter.

"Well...I just wanted to be sure you were alright. Don't let that," here he nodded to Saga, "Get in the way of your work-got it?"

Emerald eyes narrowing Ritsu muttered, "Hai hai..." before closing the door.

* * *

It was safe to say that the rest of the day was fairly hectic, as Ritsu decided since he already needed to go pick up some dog food, he'd get some shampoo, bowls, and other things he deemed essential for the mutt.

Thus leading to him sneaking out of his apartment and heading to the nearest pet store where he got not only that, but a bed, collar, leash, and name tag for the pup. All of which he reasoned he would have to get at one point or another anyway-so why not now? But walking back to his place, arms laden with the pet supplies he couldn't help but wonder at how easily he'd splurged on such items. For a dog no less.

As the elevator reached his floor he glanced uneasily at Takano's door, if the older male caught him with all of these things it would be all the more obvious that he'd lied.

So he bolted for his door and somehow made it inside lightning fast without dropping a single thing.

Sighing as the pup's excited barking started once more he deposited his purchases on the counter, "I guess you're probably hungry." he mused, "But you really need a bath if I'm going to let you stay here." he teased, grabbing the shampoo and heading to the bathroom, Saga right on his heels, refusing to be left behind again that day.

Even though Ritsu knew giving a dog a bath could be a pain, he figured because of Saga's still small stature it would be fairly easy.

Oh how wrong he was.

Twenty minutes later and Saga was clean and fluffy. Ten minutes after that so was the bathroom. Another fifteen minutes and Ritsu too had gotten himself presentable again.

"C'mere." he muttered sullenly, attaching the name tag to the collar so he could place it on the mutt. Of course Saga came bounding over, indifferent or oblivious to his master's irritation, tail wagging.

Moving quickly so the pup didn't have the chance to pull away Ritsu secured the red collar round the dog's neck, and after a moment had it properly re-sized.

Looking back to admire his handiwork he found he had been correct. The mutt was pretty adorable once groomed.

* * *

**A/N: Finals are very draining...review to see more! :P**

**And as I said this is mostly just a filler chapter *shrug* sorry!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Things are starting to fall into motion now~**

* * *

A few weeks later, Ritsu sighed as he sat at his desk, rummaging absently for the energy drink in his bag.

Only to soon realize it was not in there. And neither was his wallet. No caffeine today it would seem...perfect.

The weeks since his pet's arrival had been...busy. He'd taken to walking the pup around at least once a day, and trying to teach him some basic commands. True to the shepherd in him, Saga had caught on quick. But that didn't necessarily mean he would always listen, as Ritsu found out when he let him off leash at the park once.

The mutt had had quite the growth spurt too (making him infinitely harder to control)...but then again, he was sure he read something about this, it was normal. Most dog's, he recalled, were 75% full grown by the time they were six months old-especially in large breeds (as he suspected Saga would be, someone had said something about the mutt's paws being big...). He'd placed Saga at 3 or 4 months to begin with, and now with him around for almost another...

And to top it all off, Takano had caught on that the dog wasn't just a 'guest'. But then again, Ritsu had the sneaking suspicion Takano had always know, but just chose now to pester him about it;_ 'What's his name? Where'd you get him? I didn't know you liked dogs.'_ It was driving him mad!

Resisting the urge to face palm the brunet instead opted to start his laptop and at least try to muddle through his work for the day.

But only half an hour had gone by before he heard a yell from down the hall-which quickly turned in to several shouts.

Curious, he turned along with his fellow workers to see what the noise was.

Only to see a very familiar black blur of fluff come bounding towards him.

"Saga?" he blinked in surprise-missing Takano's own startled expression at the name-bracing himself for the dog's normal tackle. But the dog skidded to a halt before Ritsu, dropping something on to his lap.

The energy drink.

When Ritsu looked back at the mutt he barked happily, tail swishing at his well done job. Absently, Ritsu rubbed the pup's ears, placing the can on his desk for later, "How the hell did you get here?" he muttered.

"Oi!"

Glancing up with a sinking feeling in his stomach Ritsu saw Yokozawa marching over, looking even angrier than usual.

"Is _that_ yours?" he demanded, pointing to Saga.

"Well...yes..." came the brunet's quiet answer as his hand slipped to fiddle nervously with the dog's collar tag.

"Get rid of it, now."

Blinking Ritsu frowned, "What? Right now? But I'm-"

"_Now_!"

At the sudden tone and raise in volume Ritsu flinched, but Saga took a different approach.

And growled.

_'Oh I am so dead...'_ was all Ritsu could think, even as he had the insane urge to laugh.

Before Yokozawa could respond to that though Takano finally seemed to gather his senses and said, "He can't go home now, the day's barely started and he needs to keep at his work." to Ritsu he added, "If you can keep him quiet he can stay here."

Nodding, Ritsu tugged at the dog's collar, mumbling 'down', grateful that the mutt was obedient for once as he lay at his master's feet.

"Just make sure you call you complex to be sure the door's not open."

Realizing that if Saga had gotten out...there may indeed be a chance that his place was open to anyone who happened to see the ajar door.

Ignoring the argument that had now erupted between Takano and Yokozawa, Ritsu hastily called and had someone at the complex check to assure him his place was secure.

As he hung up, he found Kisa staring intently at Saga before saying, "I didn't know you had a pet Ricchan."

"A-ah...well, it was kind of an accident..." he mumbled in reply as Takano glanced over as well.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for the skip, there a few in this fic. I just noticed...BUT the story flows together! So it's...like the anime! Sometimes the episodes follow immediately after each other, sometimes it seems like time has passed!**

**The reason being for this particular skip is there wasn't much to write until this lil scene, a fun one that was more or less the start of this fic. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay~ Next part *tired* =.=**

**Yeaaah...winter break is great...but I'm already swamped with things to do so...yeah, makes me happy to be able to post these! This takes place shortly after the office incident-like same day and all...just at the end?**

* * *

Once more Ritsu found himself trying to balance his bag, work, and Saga as he opened his door-though Saga was definitely bigger this time around. Scowling, Ritsu finally just set the dog down-it had been a hassle to carry the squirming mutt back-but it was either that or get fined because he wasn't on a leash.

All he wanted was to make it inside before-

The elevator dinged, and Saga ran from his side to go investigate, barking of course.

"Saga! You get back here!" he snapped, turning to find the dog circling Takano.

"Ano...h-hello, Takano-san." he stammered nervously, turning and hurriedly shoving his key in to the lock, "I-if you don't mind, I'd like to get to bed so-"

"Saga huh?"

Pausing Ritsu let his head fall against the door, "It's not what you think..."

"Oh?"

"Yes, c'mon Saga." he muttered quietly, stepping into the apartment.

Hearing the dog whine he turned back to see him straining against Takano, who held on to his collar.

"Please don't agitate him like that." Ritsu suddenly snapped.

Surprised at the hostile tone Takano's grip loosened slightly and the dog bounded forward before Ritsu slammed the door shut.

Throwing himself on the couch Ritsu rubbed his face with his hands. Why the hell did Takano always have to be so damn irritating?

Hearing Saga whine again he glanced over to the dog to see he was waiting by his side instead of his usual routine of jumping on Ritsu and taking said man's breathless state as a chance to lick his face and just be a nuisance in general.

"You're being awfully considerate tonight." he mumbled, reaching out to tug at one of Saga's ears affectionately. Tail wagging the dog tugged at Ritsu's sleeve, growling softly as though reprimanding him for not going straight to his bed.

Laughing, the brunet sat up, "Okay, okay." he muttered, knowing from routine Saga would pester him till he either went to his bedroom or fell asleep.

Either way the dog usually ended up curled with him for the night (despite the fact he had bought the mutt a rather nice dog bed and insisted he sleep there). Saga always seemed to have last say and ended up curled on the bed with him-which was always far more comfortable than trying to share the couch with the canine.

Falling on to the sheets Ritsu sighed, wondering just how he had started letting the dog manipulate him so much. Or even when Saga's scolding behavior had began.

Rolling over he thought he recalled once reading that pets-especially dogs-seemed to know what their owners needed and when, and did what they could to best fill these needs.

Like sleeping in a bed.

And eating breakfast in the morning.

And getting some kind of caffeine in the morning as well.

Shaking his head bemusedly Ritsu glanced over, surprised to see the mutt had yet to claim his place on the bed. He was once more waiting at the edge, dark eyes glimmering just over the top of the blankets.

"What's with you tonight eh?" Ritsu murmured, patting the bed, "C'mon, up you go."

And with no further hesitation Saga leapt up, proceeded to lick his master's face, spin about, and collapse on the bed before Ritsu could do more than yell, "Saga, no!"

* * *

And now the next day at work Ritsu found himself studiously reading from a book on dog behavior whenever he could find the time to spare for a few sentences.

And he was both right and wrong.

Saga might not have been looking out for him when begging for his own morning meal. But he had gotten Ritsu to always have some kind of breakfast food available (usually eggs) to cook-yes COOK-before his mad dash to work.

But his sudden respectful attitude (which had vanished that morning) WAS the pup's way of...well, showing he could be serious too...

Just as he was about to turn to the next chapter he was hit sharply over the head with a rolled up bunch of papers. Glaring up at his boss he was given an equally cold look and a reprimand for _'wasting time'_ and something about _'half assed work'_.

* * *

**A/N: Yup...more insight into Saga-pup and the influence he's made. And silly Ritsu of course! This is one of those chaps-and one of the last really-that simply focuses on how Ritsu and his pup interact with each other. I have a habit to talk to my pets, many people do, and they do do weird things to help someimtes without anyone realizing at first ^_^**

**OH and btw, when I-or anyone-refer to Saga-pup as a mutt, I mean it in an affectionate way (I've always had that habit too, calling the dogs I've had as such) and mean NO offense to mixed breed dogs. It's just there's not a lot to use to refer to Saga-pup other than his name...so yeah :D **

**And of course the little familiar ending for Takano and Ritsu!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Next part~ Fun stuff, and the start of Ritsu-Takano interactions! (Saga-pup included!)**

* * *

Standing outside his neighbor's door, Ritsu rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. He'd made an appointment today to get some shots for Saga, but seeing as the vet clinic was rather far away...he thought maybe he should ask Takano for a ride.

Of course, this was easier said than done.

Beside him, Saga sat patiently, tilting his head up occasionally to see what his master was doing now, maybe wondering what he was doing at all. And just as Ritsu was going to bail out and walk, the door opened.

Startled, he stepped back, the dark haired male mirroring his expression.

That changed when Saga barked, tail wagging in recognition of the man before them.

"Yes?" Takano asked, regaining his cool demeanor.

"I...ah...you see..." Ritsu stammered, "I need to take the dog," he paused to point to said animal, "to the v-vet. And I was wondering if I could get a ride." he rushed, looking away, "But your obviously going somewhere, and therefore busy, so I'll just-"

"Sure."

Blinking, he looked up, "Hah?"

Rolling hazel eyes, Takano replied, "I'll give you a ride."

Still blanking, the brunet asked, "You will?"

Now smirking, the older male leaned closer, "Of course, if I do that means you'll owe me."

"O-owe you?!"

"Indeed." and before the brunet could protest, he snatched his keys off a hook, grabbed Ritsu's hand, and pulled him to the elevator.

"T-Takano-san! Just a minute! _Owe_ you!?"

"Hai, but we can talk about that later."

"I don't have time for that!" Ritsu growled as he was now forced in to the elevator, Saga happily trailing in after him, "After this I need to get dinner, and then take him for a walk, plus the manuscripts I still need to look at..." he trailed off, mentally cataloguing everything he still needed to finish and how to make it all work so that he finished it all. Maybe he'd just grab something to eat during the walk, and then-

"Let me go along for the walk."

"Eh?" Ritsu glanced up, "Why would I do that?"

"Maybe you won't 'owe' me after that." the older male answered cryptically.

Naturally Takano stuck around till Ritsu was done with his appointment, driving the younger male home and offering to pick up things for dinner(which the brunet denied).

As they stepped into the elevator once more Ritsu turned abruptly to face Takano, "Where were you going earlier?"

Shrugging, the dark haired male answered, "I don't know."

"What? How can you not know!"

Smiling, Takano glanced over, "Don't sound so upset Ritsu. I was just going to go out and look for something to pass the time, maybe pick up a few books."

"Oh..."

"Do you even have anything to make a decent dinner?"

Now it was Ritsu's turn to glance over, "Why?"

Now frowning, his boss said, "Because you need to take care of yourself."

"I can take care of myself!" he snapped back, ready to rush to his apartment.

"Wait," reaching out, the older male hesitated, hand hovering above his shoulder.

"What?" Ritsu grumbled, staring intently at the floor.

"...Nevermind..."

* * *

**A/N: Ta-da~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So we pick up from last time...inside Ritsu's apartment! Then some Takano-Ritsu interaction via le pup! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

* * *

He'd cooked a simple dinner-consisting of noodles and veggies mainly-and had fed Saga.

'I guess I should walk him now before I get caught in my work...' he thought, reaching for the leash.

Of course, Saga immediately perked up from his place on the couch, where he'd been watching Ritsu wash dishes.

"C'mon then, lets go." was all the prompting the canine needed to rush over, tail wagging.

As he locked his door, Ritsu couldn't help but glance at Takano's door, 'Didn't he want to come along...? Baka! I never agreed to that!' he scowled, pressing the button for the elevator.

Hesitating as the door opened, he looked back once more, then shook his head, stepping in.

But his resolve cracked as he and his pet walked outside. He paused at the gate, looking up at the complex before sighing, and angrily digging his phone out of his pocket.

Shushing Saga, he pressed the phone against his ear.

_"Hello?"_

"Where are you?" the brunet asked harshly.

_"Hah?"_

"I thought you were coming with us." he said impatiently, "But if you've changed your mind-"

_"Nono, I'll be right down."_ Takano interrupted, and the line went dead.

* * *

Eye twitching as they walked along side each other, Ritsu thought, _'How could I have overlooked how awkward this would be?!'_

Because for the last fifteen minutes, they'd walked in silence (though Takano seemed content), Saga leading the way, heading towards the park Ritsu would take him to when he had time.

"Why don't you let him explore?" Takano suddenly asked as they walked across the park with no real direction in mind.

Glaring, Ritsu muttered, "He doesn't always come back, and then I end up chasing him."

"Must be fun."

Before he could retort, Saga spotted something fluttering across the ground, and leapt forward, ripping the leash from his master's hand.

"Hey! Saga you get back here!" he yelled, watching hopelessly as the dog sped off.

Hearing a snicker from besides him, he glared once more, "Jeez Onodera, you really need to pay attention." Takano teased.

"Shut up!" He snapped, looking and seeing his pet getting further away, "I'll be back." he added, as he ran off after the dog.

Of course he felt like an idiot doing so, but he needed to catch the mutt before something bad happened, like he ran off out of sight, or into the roads, or animal control showed, or-

His thoughts stopped as he noticed movement to his left. Takano, it seemed, had decided to join what he thought was 'the fun'.

Rolling his eyes Ritsu slowed as he approached the dog, his boss circling the other way, he didn't need Takano's help! Saga usually just waited for Ritsu to get him anyway.

But as he reached for the leash this time, the dog bounded away...smiling Ritsu could've sworn. Takano reached to grab him, only for the mutt to veer to the side, barking and bounding a few feet away before pausing.

Ritsu blinked, sure Saga was just a puppy, but he'd never seen him so...well playful before. Sure they wrestled at his place, and Ritsu had been sure to buy him toys and such, but the dog looked downright pleased with himself, and eager to continue this new game.

So it goes without saying it wasn't long before Ritsu was enjoying himself too, trying to come up with the right move to grab the leash, Takano always opposite and randomly lunging at the canine, who always managed to dance just out of reach of the two.

Finally, Ritsu managed to tackle to dog when he jumped out, tumbling to the ground in the process, "Gotcha!"

Wiggling, Saga turned, tongue swiping over the brunet's cheek before he buried his face against his arm, "Stop it!" he laughed, releasing the mutt to cover his head as Saga snuffled at his hair.

When this stopped, he glanced up to find an amused Takano above him, holding Saga back by the leash.

"Need some help?" he offered, reaching out a hand.

"Sure." Still smiling, Ritsu allowed himself to be pulled up, missing his boss' surprised expression as he brushed himself off.

* * *

**A/N: Ta-da~! So yay? OH, and please review, you don't even need to sign in! (though I can't reply if you don't...) I love and want to thank all my reviewers and followers, but seeing even a 'nice chap' or ':D' is nice ^^**

**Btw: I've recieved a puppy! She's not a sheperd, she's really quite tiny...but she is all light and dark browns with a thatch of white on her chest! Her name be Cheri (pronounced Cherry for my sibligns sake...since she's kinda theirs too...along with Logan and Butters {the other two pups/Cher-bear's brothers}) but she is mostly mine~**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: *phew* I didn't realize the holidays would be nuts...I planned to update on Christmas too (since this is short and totally goes with the last...)...and didn't get to...BUT this chapter picks up right after the walk and is still fluffy! Enjoy!**

* * *

And so Ritsu found the walk back to be much less awkward, and even more enjoyable. He didn't even mind that Takano was along! Although...

"You know, I _am_ perfectly capable of holding the leash." he pointed out.

"Are you?" Takano replied, raising one eyebrow.

"Yes." Ritsu huffed, rolling his eyes, only to receive a quiet sort of smile in reply. And yet, even this didn't faze him either. The walk-and resulting run/playtime-had been fun, and relaxing, he doubted much could bother him now.

Standing together as the elevator ascended, he couldn't help but sneak a glance at his boss.

The man too, appeared at ease, looking totally in place with Saga sitting between them, leash in his hands. _'Almost like we were a kind of...family...'_ Ritsu thought, instantly blushing and looking away.

"Thanks for coming with us." he muttered as the doors finally opened.

"Thank you for letting me go along." came the bland reply.

"Yeah...well..." here the brunet made to take the leash back, only to find his hand caught in Takano's free one.

"Nani?" he asked, looking up, heart sinking as he found that trademark smirk in place.

"Maybe I can come along again?" Takano asked casually, leaning closer.

Blinking, Ritsu tried tugging his hand away, "Why would you want to do that?"

Shrugging, the older male let go of his hand to tilt his face up, "Maybe I just liked spending time with you." he answered seriously.

Blush deepening, Ritsu frantically tried to form a coherent response, "Ah...w-well..."

Thankfully, he was saved from the other's intense stare when Saga barked, whining impatiently to go inside.

Glancing to the dog, then back to his boss, Ritsu quickly said, "Ah, looks like I have to go!"

"Ritsu-"

The brunet froze in the door way, then mumbled, "Maybe if...if you're not busy or anything..." he flinched as Takano's hand fell on his head, ruffling his hair.

"Okay." he replied, and the brunet could hear the grin in his tone.

_'What did I just get myself into?'_ he asked himself as he and his boss went to their respective homes.

* * *

**A/N: So while things appear to be going well now-keep in mind that when things look up for these two, things tend to go wrong! :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! Here's the next part.**

**OH: quick word of thanks to all the favs and alerts I've gotten! And thanks to my few reviewers! Especially Kiyoumi, I don't have a way to respond to your kind reviews, but they always make me smile, and I thought you should know that-thank you! And enjoy~**

* * *

As it turned out in the days that followed, Takano _was_ good company on the walks. He didn't come every time, but still, sometimes it was nice to have someone to actually talk with, Ritsu had to admit.

Better yet, Saga seemed to like him well enough, so that was never a problem...and why Ritsu was currently preparing himself to ask another favor of the older male.

Taking a deep breath, Ritsu walked over to his boss' desk. It was late at night and they were the only two left.

"Yes?" Takano asked without looking up.

"Here," shoving a spare key towards the older male, Ritsu looked away, "I'm going to be out late tonight and was wondering if you'd check on Saga for me?" there was no beating around the name now, was there? he thought.

Blinking the other male looked up, "Where are you going?"

"That's none of your business."

Hazel eyes narrowed at the defiant answer the brunet gave, and Takano stood, "It's always my business." and before the younger male could snap back he grabbed his wrist, "_Where_ are you going?" he repeated dangerously.

Breath hitching in his throat Ritsu looked away, "Out."

For a moment the two were at a stalemate, and just as Ritsu was going to tell Takano not to bother with checking on the dog after all, said male spoke, "Fine." releasing the other's hand he turned back to his work.

Sighing in relief Ritsu turned to gather his things.

Only to freeze as the older male added, "But I'm keeping the key."

* * *

Trudging back to his apartment, Ritsu shook his head. He and Hasegawa had gone out for drinks-finally, and had a rather enjoyable time actually. They hadn't drank too much, or even anything that strong, and spent the night discussing various literatures, and which were their favorites and such.

The reason for his current melancholy was after awhile they had gotten to talking about the books they'd edited. And it brought back many a bittersweet memory for the brunet.

_"If you ever want that transfer, let me know. I'm sure you'd feel more at home."_

Shuffling in to his apartment with a sigh he called out, "Saga-I'm home!"

Kneeling as he kicked the door shut and slipped off his shoes, he listened to the jingle of the dog's tags, "Hey there boy, miss me?" he murmured quietly as he caught the mutt's tackle.

"Well you were gone an awfully long time." a voice said from the pitch black living room.

Startled, Ritsu fumbled for a light, and found none other than Takano stretching up from his couch.

Wincing at the light, said male threw back the blanket, "What the hell Onodera! A little warning next time!"

"Why are you still here?!"

Rubbing his eyes the hazel eyed male yawned, "Your dog was lonely so I thought I'd watch him for you, he's really insistent about taking up half the couch though." he muttered wryly.

"Well...thank you-but you can leave now." Ritsu mumbled, glancing away.

"That's the thanks I get?"

Wincing, Ritsu said, "I really am grateful-but I would like to go to bed Takano-san..."

"I'm not stopping you."

"Takano-"

"Tell me where you went." the older male suddenly said, "Just tell me that much-and I'll go."

Blinking, for he forgot that he didn't tell Takano (and for good reason too!) he said, "Out for drinks with Hasegawa."

This was the wrong thing to say he realized as the older male glared.

"What? You said you'd go, so...go." stepping aside Ritsu waited for the other male to get up, and he did eventually, with ill-grace.

But he paused besides the younger male and whispered, "You owe me for this."

Without thinking, relieved Takano was leaving, the brunet nodded.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, while I had Hasegawa as a bit more...rowdy? drunk (in 'Facebook: Then and Now') I figured here with no Takano to egg him on he and Ritsu would have a tamer time...**

**Tried writing them hanging out, and it just wasn't happening...so...YAY for skips!**

**Reviews would be much appreciated in this new year n.n**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you all again for reviewing (and following and favoriting!) this fic! A bit of fluff to be found here, but not a lot happening...enjoy!**

* * *

Hell week was always a stressful time for the editors at Emerald, and this time was no different. _'At least we always manage to pull through in the end…'_ Ritsu thought wearily to himself.

It was always a relief to know he could simply head home and collapse…

But upon opening his door he found a very distressed pup in the way.

Blinking he yawned, "Saga? What s'it?" he mumbled.

Whining, the dog brushed past his master, heading for the stairs.

"Oi! Where are you goin'!" the brunet growled, turning in time to see Saga slip down the stairs. Sighing, he returned to the elevator to follow his pet.

Stumbling out he looked around, "Saga?"

"He's outside."

Whirling around so fast it made his already light head spin, Ritsu found himself facing Takano, "What?"

The older male glared, "Idiot, you didn't once think to call someone to let him out today-did you?"

"I…" as comprehension dawned the brunet blushed, "Oh…"

"Yeah, _'oh'_." Takano snapped, "Honestly you're lucky he's such a good pet!" he continued, "That he puts up with your carelessness! If you can't be bothered to even properly take care of him, give him to someone who can!"

Flinching, Ritsu glared, "Y-you're the one who said to make sure my work came first!"

"I said not to let him get in the way! Not to neglect the animal!"

"I didn't-!"

"But it's just like you to do things so half-assed, isn't it?"

Throat drying at the cold tone Ritsu blinked, feeling tears well in his eyes.

"Ritsu…?"

But the brunet fled, running up the stairs because he couldn't bear to wait for the elevator to come, to give Takano the chance to catch up to him.

Naturally Takano wanted to run after him, but a bark reminded him he needed to let Saga back in, though, it would give him the perfect chance to go to Ritsu's place.

Sighing as he opened the door he rubbed tiredly at his face. Why had he said that? He didn't mean it! Trudging to the elevator with the dog on his heels he pressed the button and waited.

God he was stupid…_ 'I guess…the cycle got to me more than I thought…'_ he admitted, but that was no reason to go off on the younger male! Sure Takano was worried for the mutt, but…_ 'I just want him to take care of **himself**.'_. Ritsu had come in today looking especially careworn, and Takano hated to see him in such a state.

Having reached his floor he stepped out, slipping his key into Ritsu's lock, pushing the door open only to find the chain in place.

"Oi! Ritsu!" he yelled, trying to slip his hand far enough past it to remove the chain, "Unlock the damn door so I can let your mutt in!"

He waited for the brunet's retort, and was surprised, and worried, when no reprimand came. Glancing to the dog after a moment he sighed, "C'mon." he tugged the canine's collar, slipping Saga into his own apartment before returning to his neighbor's.

"Ritsu!" silence, "Let me in dammit!" still no reply, "I just want to see if you're okay!"

A bitter laugh sounded and Takano leaned closer, "Ritsu?"

"Am I okay?" the brunet scoffed, voice low as though he was far back in the apartment, "Idiot…" another empty laugh, "Just take Saga, since I'm so obviously useless when it comes to him too."

"I didn't mean any of that! I-"

"Ah Takano-san…such a liar."

"Ritsu…please open the door…"

"I don't need to be yelled at anymore, I get it, I can't do anything right…"

"That's not true!"

Footsteps, then the brunet's voice, so much closer, "Why do you hate me so much? Why can't you just leave me alone!"

A thud, the door shook as Ritsu fell in to it, trying to force it closed again.

"Ritsu wait!" now Takano slipped his arm in again, managing to catch hold of the other's shirt.

"Let go!"

"No! Ritsu, I'm sorry!" he felt the brunet trying to slip away and tightened his grip, "I was just worried about you!"

"W-what?" the struggling ceased.

"Idiot…" he murmured, "You looked so out of it today…you really piss me off when you come in to work like that…" Takano sighed, "I guess…seeing you had even forgotten that beloved mutt of yours…Ritsu I know you're not feeling well, and I just wish you would take better care of yourself, or…" here he hesitated.

"Or…?"

"Let me take care of you." He breathed.

He let go of the brunet, forehead pressed against the door, "I'm sorry Ritsu…" he turned to walk away, only to be stopped at a rattling sound, and twisted to see Ritsu standing behind the door, clinging to it like he needed it's support-and he probably did.

"T-Takano…"

So it went without saying the older male was quick to turn and step in to the brunet's apartment, pulling said brunet in to a tight hug.

"I'm sorry." He repeated, listening to the door click shut.

* * *

He wasn't sure if Ritsu had believed him or not, but when he'd left that night the brunet was sleeping soundly in his bed, hardly even shifting as Takano let Saga back in and the mutt pounced on the bed, sniffing him over.

"Relax" he muttered to the dog, "I didn't hurt him…"_ 'Not anymore I don't think…'_ he added silently before stepping out of the room and heading for the hallway.

* * *

**A/N: Ahh, nothing really happening here. Just I figured eventually I'd have to mention their crazy work, and knowing how absent Ritsu tends to get, I figured Ritsu would indeed eventually forget about Saga for the day.**

**It's also the perfect way to lead into Takano's 'favor' from the last chapter, so stay tuned!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So here we have Takano trying to be nice to Ritsu! Using his favor to take said male out to the bar as well! ...and it backfires...**

* * *

Following his boss in to the bar, Ritsu mentally berated himself for getting guilted in to this. But...just because he was there with Takano, didn't mean he couldn't have some measure of fun, right?

Which is how he found himself, several drinks later (and having lost his over bearing neighbor somewhere in the crowd) talking with, borderline _flirting_ really, another man at the counter.

The flirting was really more on the other male's behalf than his own in all honesty, but right now Ritsu rather enjoyed it-because he knew his actions would piss Takano off beyond belief, and he felt great satisfaction in having trumped over his boss for once.

He almost laughed as the other male took his phone to enter his info, but as he passed it back and leaned closer, the brunet felt his blood run cold.

"So what do you say cutie? Shall you head back to my place with me?" the man whispered into Ritsu's ear.

But before he could respond his boss had appeared at his side, glaring murderously, "No, he won't."

"Takano-san!"

"I see, and who would you be to make that decision?" the man asked with a sneer, confident the younger male would be leaving with him tonight.

"His boyfriend." the hazel eyed male deadpanned, grabbing hold of the brunet's arm as he dragged him outside, leaving the other to gape.

"Takano-san! The hell is your problem?!" Ritsu grumbled, head spinning from all the sudden movement.

"You're drunk!" the older male hissed, "And he was going to-! And you were about to-!" growling Takano paused for a moment to squeeze the bridge of his nose in frustration, "Idiot..." he finally muttered before resuming their walk, though at a much more sedate pace now as they boarded the subway.

"M'sorry...?" the brunet mumbled after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"You should be." came the other's reply, though it had no real bite to it, the younger male still winced and he sighed, "Look, don't be okay? I know you'd never do that if you were sober."

Nodding mutely the brunet yawned, leaning his head against his companion in search of some form of attention.

Which he received as the older male gently stroked his hair.

"You'd never do this either." he murmured to himself, not expecting an answer.

"Would so..." Ritsu said with a pout, "If you were maybe nicer..."

"But I'm always nice to you." Takano protested with a pout of his own, "And you always yell at me for it." he mused.

"Oh..."

Smiling at the brunet's surprised expression Takano leaned closer, "But you could make it up to me."

He sighed as the younger male nodded again-already dozing off.

So once again Takano-out of the goodness of his heart-carried his neighbor from the station to their apartments. And once again Takano decided it'd be better if Ritsu stayed the night at his place.

But unlike before where Ritsu simply stayed asleep as he readied the younger male for bed the brunet looked up at him sleepily as he began to unbutton his shirt.

"What're you doin'?" he demanded, swiping at the other's hands.

Ignoring this attack though Takano continued undressing the younger male, removing his shoes now, "What does it look like?" he quipped, one eyebrow raised.

"Jeez...you couldn' ev'n wait for me to wake up? Pervert..." Ritsu sighed, falling back to the mattress as he shrugged out of his shirt.

Laughing bitterly the elder male paused, leaning over the other and whispering, "Do you really think so lowly of me?"

Breath hitching in his throat at the close proximity, it took Ritsu a moment to remember how to speak, and when he did all he could say was, "No..."

Arching an eyebrow, Takano stared expectantly. Which irritated the younger male, who thought the easiest way to make him stop would be too kiss him.

And besides, it really was nice to kiss Takano he mused as the other's lips moved hungrily against his own.

* * *

**A/N: And then it got better! Fair warning, don't expect this fic to go up to 'M' ...like ever ^^;**

**BUT in all honesty...THIS whole bar issue is only the catalyst to the height of their drama (and that is _ALL_ I will say on that!)~ Because these two can't ever just have their 'happy-ever-after' so quickly! They be too stubborn for that!**

**Review for more! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: As I said, this fic won't go to 'M' status, but there is a little something here ^^**

* * *

Of course, when he awoke the next morning, head pounding, that thought was the last thing on his mind as he slowly realized where he was.

And more importantly, who was there with him.

And knowing his habit to have mental block outs at the worst imaginable times he couldn't even begin to fathom what had happened last night. But has Ritsu detangled himself from the older male's arms and gingerly stepped out of bed he sighed with relief. No pains meant nothing had gone on.

Right?

Then where the hell where his clothes?!

Face heating as he realized he was totally stripped, the brunet reached back to grab the sheet, eyes frantically scanning the floor for his outfit.

So of course he missed a pair of hazel eyes opening, a wicked smirk accompanying them, as the dark haired male grabbed Ritsu's proffered hand and pulled him back into bed.

Yelping at the tug Ritsu found himself back under the sheets, tucked very securely against Takano's chest.

"Morning."

Glancing up to send the older male a glare Ritsu growled, "What the hell Takano!"

"I should be asking you that." Takano grumbled in response, a smile breaking the would-have-been-harsh tone.

"Eh?" the brunet asked, pushing away from the other's chest so he could slip away.

Scoffing, Takano only pulled him closer, locking his arms in place as Ritsu succeeded in at least turning around so that he didn't have to face his boss, "You always try to leave without saying anything. It's quite rude."

"Rude?" the brunet asked incredulously, looking over his shoulder, "I'm trying to get dressed Takano, and you're the one not letting me up!"

"But that's not rude." the older male whispered against his defiant lover's ear, making him shiver.

"I-it is so!"

"You didn't think so last night." Takano countered suggestively, one hand sliding lower.

"L-last night?" Ritsu asked in what he thought was a casual manner-and so focused on trying to figure out what he did the night before he didn't notice the descending hand until it was too late.

"Yes." Takano said simply, fingers slipping between the other male's legs, eliciting a soft gasp of surprise from the brunet.

"T-Takano, what do you t-think you d-doing?"

"What?" the older male asks innocently, far too innocently for what he's doing, and Ritsu wants to hit him.

"St-st-ah-p, that!" he hissed, back arching in to the other male's chest.

"Why?" he whispered, causing the younger male to shiver once more.

"B-because..." the brunet's hands curled in to the sheets, a soft moan slipping past his lips.

"Because...?" Takano teased, slowing his actions.

"I-I don't-"

"Don't lie Ritsu." he interrupted, then, "Be honest, and I'll stop." he murmured.

But seconds ticked by, agonizingly slow, and still there was no response from the brunet.

"Ritsu?" now the older male propped himself up on one elbow, releasing the younger in the process.

"Don't..."

Brow furrowing, Takano leaned closer, "What?"

"I-I said..." Ritsu pressed his flushed face into the nearest pillow, "I don't...don't want you to stop..."

* * *

**A/N: Fun fun stuff ne? This is kind of a filler...but in all honesty it helps the fic along (even as just a bridge between chappies). Review? **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Ah, I am evil...ending where I did last chapter and then almost completely disregarding it in this chapter :P**

* * *

Now a day after _that_ incident and it was all Ritsu could do to keep the blush off his face at work. And Takano wasn't helping the matter any, constantly sending smirks to his flustered co-worker, sometimes simply outright staring at him!

_'It's not like I meant any of it!'_ he thought, _'Just...ugh...whatever!'_

Trudging to the break room he sighed, he couldn't wait to get home, then he could go for a long walk with Saga-and just forget about the tension of the day...

"Why are you slacking off when there's still so much work to do?" A low voice asked from behind him, "Surely you're not losing your determination, are you Onodera?"

Blushing the brunet fumbled to make a retort, "Of course not!" he snapped, "I just..." he searched his pocket for a coin, "Came to get a drink." he finished, slipping the coin in and randomly pressing a button.

"I see."

Awkward silence fell between them, and when it became clear Takano wasn't going to leave, he reached down for his purchase, "Now if you'll excuse me..." he muttered, trying to slip past his boss and away.

"So rude." the dark haired male teased, eyes lighting mischievously.

Blushing, Ritsu stammered, "S-stop that! We're at work in case you haven't noticed!"

"Oh I noticed," Takano replied casually, "But I also noticed we're the only ones in here." he added, smirk in place.

"S-so?"

"So-"

"Oi! Masamune!" the two looked over to see Yokozawa storming over.

"A-ah, I've got to go!" and with that, the younger male managed to escape, fleeing back to his desk.

He sighed in relief, at least now he'd have a few minutes of peace. But...

_'He's still talking...alone with Yokozawa...'_ he thought, then scowled. Now was not the time!

His peace-or lack of-was short lived, however, as Takano calmly waltzed back in to the room.

Catching the brunet's half irritated, half curious look, he shrugged, "Kirishima showed up, told Yokozawa they had something very important to do, then took off with him." he supplied, leaning over Ritsu's shoulder under the impression of checking his work, "Though I don't see why you would want to know...Are you _jealous_, Onodera?"

Glaring, cheeks flushing red, the brunet resiliently ignored his boss, shuffling papers randomly on his desk.

* * *

**A/N: So this is another fill in-because how could this fic be complete without Takano teasing Ritsu at work? Next chapter is another skip-but it shows a major change that has gradually occured ^^**

**Review? :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello hello! I know today's chapter was SUPER short, so I'm throwing this in for my lovely reviewers! And the readers...well they are pretty much the same ne?**

* * *

Takano decided that Saga could be just as frustrating as his master sometimes. And that he was very useful to have around.

Whenever he was over he found he could easily pick up the younger male's mood just by how the mutt was acting that day. If Ritsu was upset, Saga followed him around at his heels, barely sparing Takano a greeting of some kind. If the brunet was angry, Saga would give no indication he knew Takano was there, and would growl at any attempt for said male to pet him. If Ritsu was...out of sorts, then Saga never seemed to know if Takano should be followed about, or Ritsu. But if Ritsu was in a good mood, Saga was very affectionate and trailed after Takano, much to the brunet's annoyance.

"I don't know why it bothers you so much." he commented once-having used his new key to come in for a visit-as he rubbed the dog's stomach, "If I recall correctly you used to follow after me as well." he teased lightly, already prepared for the younger male's barrage of denials, but too content to care.

So he was surprised when Ritsu muttered, "That was a long time ago." as he not so discretely tapped his thigh to get Saga's attention.

"Not that long ago." he said after a moment, shifting slightly now that Saga had vacated his lap and was currently in Ritsu's, "You know he's really a bit too big to be acting like a lapdog." he added as an after statement, giving the brunet a chance to bail out of the conversation should he so choose.

But surprising him once again Ritsu replied with, "Ten years _is_ a long time."

Pausing, carefully weighing his words, Takano moved closer to the younger male and his pet, "Long enough to start over?"

Shrugging, the younger male tugged at Saga's collar, a new nervous habit of his that Takano hadn't failed to notice, "Can we talk about something else?" he finally answered softly.

Nodding, Takano leaned back against the sofa, arm casually draping over the brunet's shoulders. "So," he started, immensely pleased when the other didn't move away or shrug off his arm, "...What now?"

But before Ritsu could answer Saga was tugging at his sleeve, growling, an entirely new thing for Takano to see.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked curiously, tugging at the shepherd's ears like Ritsu was so fond of doing.

Sighing the brunet muttered, "He wants me to go to bed..."

Blinking, the dark haired male laughed, "Oh really now?" he said after a moment, mentally giving Saga more points for taking care of Ritsu so well.

"Yes. Stop it!" he hissed, pushing the dog to the floor even though he adamantly held on to Ritsu's shirt, "I'm not even tired!" he lied, fighting back a yawn.

Pausing, he shook his head. What had gotten in to him? Usually he'd be protesting that he needed to rest every few minutes just to get Takano to leave. And yet here he was now trying to stay up so he could keep the older male company.

Things certainly had...changed...

* * *

**A/N: See? Progress! And while it may seem sudden-keep in mind throughout the fic they've been getting together and getting along a bit, so I feel this is natural ^^**

**Review? :D (if you do I'll upload the next part faster, for that's where the two have another falling out...or the start of one :P )**

**OH-and as for Saga's behavior based on Ritsu's mood-think of it like this: When Ritsu is happy it's okay to leave him(Ritsu) alone and be with Takano, because Takano also makes Ritsu happy. But when the brunet is upset, Saga feels heRitsu) needs more attention, and Takano also can be the one to piss off the brunet to begin with. And when Ritsu is out of sorts Saga doesn't know what to do. Make sense?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Um...drama starts here. But by NO means does it end anytime soon...**

**OH: and thank you to all of my lovely readers and reviewers! The comments I get just make my day (and since I'm abnormally happy today I'm even more thrilled to see new ones~) You are all fantastic and just...awesomely great for supporting this fic! **

* * *

And maybe change wasn't quite a strong enough word for the fact that the more Takano came over, the less of a fuss Ritsu made, and the less he demanded his spare key back.

Things were now downright topsy-turvy.

"Do you even _know_ what your floor looks like anymore?" Takano teased as he came settled among the various piles on the in the room.

"Shut up..." the brunet scowled, searching for a set of papers amongst the many he knelt in, "C'mon...I just set them down..." he muttered to himself.

"What'd you lose?"

Flinching at the sound of his boss' voice coming from right beside him Ritsu rolled his eyes, "I didn't lose anything. I just...misplaced it..."

Chuckling, Takano refrained from commenting, choosing instead to lure Saga over with a treat.

"Don't give him that! You'll spoil him!" Ritsu snapped, glancing over his shoulder just in time to see the act.

"Really now?" Takano asked, glancing pointedly at the half empty bag of treats on Ritsu's counter.

"T-that's different!" the brunet stammered, looking away, blushing, "_I'm_ trying to train him!"

"Maybe I am too." the older male replied easily, scratching at the dog's ears, "If I give him treats, he'll like me more." he smirked, "And then maybe you'll have to learn to like me too."

Freezing, but still refusing to face the other male, Ritsu muttered, "Baka..." before beginning to shift through his papers once more.

Only to be stopped again, but this time as arms wrapped around him from behind, "Takano-san, wha-?"

"Would you mind if I kissed you?"

And with that one utterance, all of time seemed to stop then and there, and the brunet felt his breath hitch almost anxiously. No! He shook his head; he would not fall for the older male again!

"Get out." he whispered.

"Nani?"

"I said get out!"

Shaking as those arms left him, Ritsu stared at the floor, head tilted so his bangs covered his eyes.

"Ritsu, I-"

"I mean it Takano-san! Just...just get out!"

He listened to the shuffle of the other's feet, and the click of his door shutting without further argument, before standing up and making his way to the kitchen. There he stood indescively for a moment, and as he caught sight of Saga trailing after him hopefully he realized he hadn't fed the dog dinner yet.

He didn't mean to forget-but when Takano had first come in he'd meant to ask if-

Muttering to himself and slamming a cupboard shut Ritsu placed a bowl down for Saga, who looked at it briefly before turning back to his master.

"_What_?" Ritsu growled, walking over to the couch to sit down. Staring at him a moment longer, the mutt seemed to find it in his best interest to indulge in his dinner.

Sighing the brunet wondered just why it was he ever bothered having Takano over at all(other than the fact that there was no stopping him). The man was a nuisance and trouble to boot. Yet he always found his way in to the green eyed male's home, and as of lately, they'd actually been starting to have good times.

_'Maybe I was too harsh...'_ he thought. After all, Takano had actually _asked_ if he wanted to be kissed this time around, _'But he shouldn't ask such things!'_ the brunet thought angrily, he'd told the other man countless times that what they had was simply a boss-subordinate type relationship. Why did he always have to push that line though?

Rubbing his eyes tiredly Ritsu also had to wonder why he actually hesitated to answer...

His thoughts were interrupted however when he heard a knock on said neighbor's door.

Curious, he stood, wandering over to his own door, pressing his ear against it.

After a moment's silence, he heard Takano's door open.

"Ready to go Masamune? Sorata's just dying to see you." a voice that usually was snappish to Ritsu came from the hall.

_'Yokozawa-san?'_ he thought, heart clenching.

"Hai hai, give me a minute will you." now it was Takano who spoke, and Ritsu could hear the smile in his voice.

A few more words were exchanged, but the brunet didn't catch them, shocked in to a mode of 'why?'.

He'd been told multiple times that there was nothing between his boss and Yokozawa (at least, Takano had told him that). But here he was, after having been unceremoniously thrown from his 'true love's' home and he was leaving to Yokozawa's?

He was snapped from his reprieve as Saga barked, head tilted as he watched the brunet.

Green eyes narrowing Ritsu said, "So what? It's not like I care! I have people of my own I can see!" he added, reaching for the phone in his pocket and looking up the number he should have deleted long ago...

* * *

**A/N: OKAY:**

**Just to clarify-because I sense I will have to explain this many much times-Ritsu is upset because here he is having a good time with Takano-and he's not entirely sure how he feels about that (he DOES enjoy his company...but he doesn't WANT to) so when Takano pushed the line-like usual-he had a bigger reaction _because_ of these mixed feelings. And NOW he's even more upset because to him it looks like 'Ritsu kicked me out? Whatevs', Yokozawa will be more welcoming.' (because we all know Ritus has his stupid I'm angry but not jealous deal thing going on). So there! Hope that makes sense to you.**

**NEXT: Do not hate me for what happens next. Seriously. Some of you guessed it, but still...yeah...**

**Review! :P**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: SURPRISE UPDATE~ Because I'm bored...and in a good mood. Again DO NO FREAK OUT. Or well...that might be asking a lot...So to distract you...fair warning: things do get a bit odd...but because of this day after update, the next chapter (which is quite short) will not appearing till Tuesday!**

* * *

"Ah cutie! There you are, I was beginning to think that boyfriend of yours had locked you up!" the man teased, opening the door to the hotel room.

"He's not my boyfriend." the brunet muttered, casting an uneasy glance around as the door clicked shut.

"Oh? Don't tell me you two got in a fight?" the man continued mockingly, arms wrapping around the shorter male's shoulders.

Shivering, Ritsu was starting to really regret his hasty decision, "No...nothing like that." he finally mumbled, and before the man could comment added, "Can we just not talk about that?"

"Of course of course." the man answered, forcing Ritsu to step towards the bed as he moved, "Right down to business ne?"

"H-hai..." the brunet whispered, finding himself turned around before being shoved to the mattress.

* * *

Wincing as the man rolled off to the side, Ritsu felt his skin crawl as he was pulled closer.

"Not bad cutie." the man whispered in approval, pressing his lips to the nape of the brunet's neck.

Mumbling something incoherent Ritsu rolled to his side, staring blankly at the wall. Just what the hell was he doing here? He asked himself dazedly. He'd met up with this man to forget about his stupid boss and ex-lover. But laying in some stranger's arms he wished they were Takano's, wished he could take back this night, wished he could forget what he'd just done.

Stomach twisting he knew he wouldn't though. He'd made his choice and now he had to live with it...

But god if he had to stay here in this bed he would scream!

"I'm going to shower." he muttered, slipping out of the man's embrace and gathering his clothes from the floor, not noticing his phone fall out of his pants pocket.

"Whatever you want cutie." the man purred, watching as the brunet blushed, closing the bathroom door and locking it.

Sighing, he stretched out on to his back, ready to drift off as he listened to the water start.

Until the sound of a phone ringing interrupted his peace. Growling, the man sat up, catching sight of his partner's phone he reached over the bed to grab it. Planning to hit ignore he glanced at the ID and paused.

**'Takano Masamune'**

Thinking back to when he'd first met the brunet at the bar he remembered the shorter male's 'boyfriend' showing up and ruining everything. Now what had cutie called him...?

_"Takano-san!"_

Smirking he flipped the phone open.

"_Onodera! Where the hell are you? Your dog started freaking out and-_"

"Ritsu is busy at the moment, may I take a message?"

There was silence on the other line, then, "_Who the hell is this?_"

"Ah, this is Ritsu's _new_ boyfriend."

"_How dare_-_!_"

"He seemed _awfully_ upset." the man continued, "I guess you two had a fight. Don't worry though I took good care of him."

Suppressing a laugh at the other's enraged silence the man added, "He's in the shower now though, shame, maybe he'll be up for some more fun when he gets out."

"_**Where** are you?_"

Now laughing outright the man answered smugly, "A love hotel-though I would've gladly taken him home with me."

Blinking as the line went dead the man shrugged, languidly reaching for his pants to slip on before closing his eyes.

Shouta might've eluded him, but he could love this new man just fine he thought.

* * *

**A/N: Yup. Some of you kinda sorta guessed it...and here it is. The man from the bar (who, in case you didn't catch it) is also the psycho who wouldn't leave Kisa alone! Why? Because he's kinda perfect for the part...**

**...Review?**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: OH NO! Short chappie haha X3**

**And an angry Takano...BUT an update is an update ne~? Sorry it's short! But I can't resist cliffies!**

* * *

He was woken by insistent pounding on the door, and glancing at the clock found he'd only been sleeping for about forty-five minutes. Cocking his head he heard the water shut off.

Puzzled as to what his new lover was doing in the shower still he stood to see who was knocking.

And was met with 'Takano-san'. Who looked livid.

"Where is he?" the dark haired male growled.

* * *

Turning the shower to a burning hot setting Ritsu simply stood under the water, replaying the night through his head, thinking of all the things he could have done differently, of everything that would've lead to a better end to his day.

Ripping the wrapping off one of the small bars of soap he began frantically scrubbing himself. Out of all the outcomes his night could've had he'd chosen this. Going to some sleazy hotel to meet up with a man he didn't know.

Shame and guilt flooded his mind, and he paused in his cleaning to rest his forehead against the wall. Realizing he was panting, he also found tears sliding down his cheeks, blending neatly with the hot water.

And he remained as such until the water ran cold-god only knew how long that was. Shutting off the water he stepped out and began to mechanically dry himself.

_'Someone's at the door...'_ he vaguely noted, grimacing at the thought of that man inviting more people over.

Slipping his boxers and pants on, Ritsu reached for his phone to see the time, only to find it missing.

Reasoning that it must still be in the room, Ritsu shrugged his shirt on, stepping out cautiously.

Only to met with a very surprising-and heart dropping-sight.

"I don't think that's any of your business anymore." the man said with a sneer to the dark haired male on the other side.

"T-Takano-san...?" the brunet stuttered, emerald eyes going wide as he clutched at the bathroom door.

Hazel eyes zeroed in on him over the man's shoulder, and he flinched.

Also glancing over his shoulder the man smirked, "Why don't you just go back to bed Ritsu-" his sentence was lost when Takano swung at him, fist connecting to his jaw with a sharp '_crack!_'.

As the man staggered to the side Takano stepped in, giving the younger male a glance over, glare intensifying with every passing moment.

Shamed once more the brunet glanced away, closing the front of his shirt with his hands trying to hide-too late!-the various marks across his chest and shoulders.

"Get your things." the dark haired male finally ordered, arms crossed.

Nodding nervously the younger male spotted his phone and grabbed that first, then searched for his shoes as he shoved his socks in his pocket. And as he picked those up the man looked over, "Ritsu-"

Glancing up Ritsu didn't have the chance to respond as the older male snatched up his coat and harshly grabbed his arm growling, "Let's go." before dragging the brunet-barefoot and half dressed-out to the parking lot and pushing him inside his car.

And Ritsu knew that previous car rides with his boss had never been as awkward or tense as this one. And he knew even as he sunk into the seat, that there would be no hope of getting to his apartment this time, no chance to avoid the situation.

No, he thought to himself, sneaking a quick look at the older male, he would just have to accept whatever was thrown his way...

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be up soon enough! And though it will be short...maybe shorter than this one...it WILL have some closure between our two boys!**

**So review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sooo, this chapter is slightly longer? ...I think...that's what word count says at least...**

**And before I forget...OVER 50 REVIEWS?! :'D Thank you all so much for your interest and support in this fic! *HUGS***

**ANYWHO-what will happen between our two boys in this chappie~?**

* * *

As predicted, no sooner was the car parked than Takano was dragging his neighbor inside and to the elevator.

"W-wait Takano-san!" the brunet protested in vain, "M-my shoes and c-coat..." he mumbled, trailing off at the fierce look directed his way. He didn't dare speak during the ride up to their floor, nor did he so much as glance at his apartment. His fate was as good as sealed right now.

Upon entering the apartment Takano headed straight to his room, where he flung Ritsu on to his bed and slammed the door shut, "Just what the hell were you thinking?!" Takano yelled, advancing on the younger male, outraged beyond all reason at the brunet's actions.

"I-I d-didn't-" Ritsu began shakily, only to be stopped by a bruising kiss from the other.

"I can't believe you." Takano whispered against his lips between kisses, "You must be trying to piss me off-going back to that man." his hands slipped up to keep the brunet's head from turning away unless he wished it, _"Why_ Ritsu?"

Scared, and more than a little confused, the brunet only stared up the other male tearfully.

"Well?" Takano pressed searchingly, not willing to let the other male get off without an answer, "Tell me."

Shaking his head-at least as much as the older male's grip allowed, he looked away.

"**_Ritsu_**!" he snapped, hands shaking. Dammit! He was already so close to losing it, he needed the brunet to talk to him!

"I-I don't know..." he breathed, "I...I was just so angry..."

"Angry?" Takano repeated in a murmur, clinging to that one word, god if only he would explain!

And explain he did as the brunet glared at him, "Hai...you...you went straight from my house t-to his...Like it d-didn't m-matter to you!" he hissed, emerald eyes snapping shut against the tears gathering there.

Blinking in confusion Takano mumbled, "But...you told me to go away..."

"Not to his house!" as a sob fell from his lips Takano let go of the younger male, allowing him to bury his face against a pillow.

"Ritsu-"

"Shut up!" the brunet hissed, blindly reaching for another pillow and throwing it at his boss, "I'm sick of this! I can't do this anymore..." he whispered, hiccuping.

"Do what?" the older male asked softly, ready at any moment for the brunet's onslaught-whether if be verbal or physical.

"This...us..." he answered brokenly, sapped for strength, "I try so hard to ignore you and you just come back...and every time I start to think maybe it's not so bad you do something to piss me off!" he shouted, words only slightly muffled. So what if he was pouring his heart out-and completely sober no less! His night had gone to hell, and he felt bad enough as it was dammit!

Watching as Ritsu curled in on himself, clinging to the pillow after his confession Takano was unsure of what to do now. He desperately wanted to comfort his love, but who was to say Ritsu would even own up to this talk later?

And he voiced this concern saying, "You're not exactly doing much better."

Emerald eyes glared his way, and he returned the look, "Every time I try to get close to you, you push me back. And every time I manage to get close, you 'forget' and deny it."

Dropping the other male's gaze and looking away Ritsu mumbled something incomprehensible.

"But," Takano continued, leaning in to brush his lips along the other's neck, "Don't doubt that I would ever stop loving you. Throw your fits, yell at me even. But don't hurt me like tonight."

Laughing bitterly the brunet muttered "In the end I think I just hurt myself..." tears pooled again in his eyes, and he hid his face, hoping the other male hadn't seen.

He had though, and whispering the younger male's name he laid down and Ritsu found strong arms wrapping around him from behind, hugging him close. 'Just like I wanted...' he thought noticing how his body instantly relaxed in to the other's grip without his consent.

And laying there with Takano, feeling slightly better, he couldn't help but think that maybe there was hope for them yet.

* * *

**A/N: FLUFF! SO MUCH FLUFF! FLUFF EVERYWHERE! :D**

***ahem* This may seem like a strange way to end the chap...considering some may think it's rushed...but I honestly feel like this is a good place to stop...**

**Review?**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hmm, meant to have this out by...Saturday I believe...Or Friday? Anyway, this took awhile because I knew I had to fill in a bit more on them and what happened, because it didn't really make sense to me to stop it where it was and add the next part I already had written.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Waking the next morning proved be strange for several reasons. First of all, Ritsu found himself in Takano's bed. Two-and even stranger than that-was that Takano was no where to be seen.

Sitting up, the brunet took a moment to stretch before realizing that he wasn't completely alone in the apartment. For there was a sound coming from beyond the room, and the scent of food cooking.

And finally, the third strange thing was he had found Takano. In the kitchen. Cooking.

"I didn't know you cooked."

Surprised, the older male looked over his shoulder, "About time you woke up." He replied, ignoring the other's comment.

Blinking, Ritsu glanced to a clock on the wall, seeing it was indeed late in the day-past noon, "I'm sorry." He mumbled, then turned towards the door.

"Oi! Where do you think you're going?" Takano demanded, hand falling onto the brunet's shoulder.

Startled, Ritsu answered, "I have to go let Saga out."

Relaxing slightly Takano murmured, 'Oh.' But made no move to remove his hand.

"What?" the brunet snapped at the other's stare.

Takano shrugged, "I thought you were running away again." He answered, steering the younger male to the table, "And don't worry, I've already let the mutt out." He returned to the counter and brought over a plate, "Here, when you're done I'll bring him over."

* * *

As Ritsu finished his late breakfast, Takano was putting away the now clean dishes. And as that was finished an awkward silence fell between the two, one staring at the table, the other leaning on the counter.

Finally, Ritsu spoke, "Takano-san, I-"

"Don't worry about it." The other male brushed off, striding to the door, "I'll go get the dog."

"W-what do you mean 'don't worry'?" the younger male demanded indignantly, standing hurriedly.

"Just that." Looking sternly over his shoulder the dark haired male paused, "Just don't say anything." And when the brunet looked even more irritated his expression softened, "You said enough last night. I'd rather not start a fight with you now."

With that, he proceeded out into the hall.

_"He doesn't want to fight…?"_ the brunet blinked, confused before recalling his words the previous night, _'…every time I start to think maybe it's not so bad you do something to piss me off!'_. He sank back in to his chair, _"He's trying to be nice…"_

But before he could dwell much more on this, the door opened, and an excited black blur shot towards the brunet.

**_'Crash!'_**

"_Saga!_" the brunet hissed, the dog had thrown himself into Ritsu's lap, tipping the chair over and sending them both sprawling.

An enthusiastic bark was his response as the canine sniffed at his hair and clothes, licking at his face and hands before Takano intervened.

"Easy there." He scolded the dog, holding him back by the collar as Ritsu sat up with a muttered 'Thanks.'

As Takao released the dog once more, the brunet was more prepared, catching the mutt in a hug and tugging at his ears, "Calm down," he murmured as Saga whined, "I'm right here."

"He missed you." Takano said as he crouched to pat the dog's head, "And he was probably worried." The unspoken _'And so was I…'_ didn't go unnoticed by Ritsu.

"I know," he glanced away, "And I'm sorry." He repeated, one of his hands catching Takano's for a moment, ignoring the look he got from the older male.

* * *

**A/N: Yes yes, I know; it's short! But the next chapter will be out sometime late tonight or early tomorrow for my patient readers! It's not super long, and it's really just a look into how they've moved forward after the last few chaps.**

**Oh, and I've noticed we're very quickly nearing the end of this fic! I only have 2-3 more written out pieces! (Thought I need to add in a bit more, the fact is, there's not a lot left here...). But that's not to say the drama is quite over yet...I've got quite the final twist up my sleeve ;)**

**So review please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hmmm...turns out this chapter is longer than I remembered it being...YAY! You guys have been asking for longer ones. So enjoy this sweet bit of fluff!**

**(And sorry it wasn't up earlier liked I had planned! My reason is at the end of the next author's note-the one at the bottom ^.^)**

* * *

Cursing himself for not walking Saga sooner, Ritsu ran through the rain, said dog bounding along happily. He tried to slow down as they approached the apartment complex, but Saga pulled him along, pausing only long enough for Ritsu to open the door.

"Saga! _Wait_!" he growled as he slipped and stumbled after his pet, who raced for the stairs. Paling, Ritsu thought for a moment, then let go of the leash, watching the mutt bound upwards.

He sighed, it was better than being dragged up multiple flights he supposed, turning to use the elevator.

Stepping out on to his floor he supposed he really should have expected the scene he found.

Saga racing up and down the hall, pausing to bark down the stairs, and Takano chasing after the dog, cursing under his breath.

Of course, said dog froze once he caught sight of his master, giving the older male the chance to nab the canine with a triumphant "HA!"

"Nice catch." he snickered.

But his amusement stopped when hazel eyes snapped to meet his own gaze, taking in his disheveled and damp appearance.

"Idiot." the older male breathed under his breath, just loud enough for Ritsu to hear, "You'll catch cold like that." he scolded, releasing Saga.

Who bounded to Ritsu, "Hey there." he muttered, kneeling to retrieve the dog's leash. Only to be forced to flinch back as the dog decided that this was the perfect time to shake himself off, further soaking his owner.

"Dammit..." he hissed, wiping his face.

"I'll get him."

Looking up he found Takano to be hovering over him, leash in hand, "Huh?"

"I'll take him to my place to dry off-so you can change in peace." he explained, already walking away.

"Takano! Wait!"

"Hurry Ritsu, it won't do anyone any good if you fall ill." the dark haired male merely called over his shoulder, smirking.

Scowling, the brunet hurried to his apartment, shivering, and hastily found a warm pair of pants and a sweatshirt to change into. Tugging on a pair of socks, he headed back into the hall.

Pausing, he knocked on his neighbor's door.

"Just come in!"

Opening the door slightly, Ritsu poked his head in, "I just came to get Saga!" he snapped, looking for the mutt._ 'Odd...'_ he thought, frowning, _'He usually comes over when he hears me...'_. Shaking his head, Ritsu stepped warily into the place, closing the door carefully, "Saga?"

Silence answered him, and he moved down the hall to the living room, "There you are!" he smiled at the dog, who was causally resting near the couch on a towel, "What's your problem all of a sudden?" he grumbled at the dog's lack of response, then, "Where's your collar?" glancing around he didn't see in the room, or even in the kitchen.

"Takano?" he called, stepping towards the slightly open bedroom door, "Do you have his collar? And leash?" when he got no reply his brow furrowed, and the brunet walked up to the door, peaking in slightly, "Takano?" he asked, voice dropping to a near whisper.

_'Where the hell is he? Why isn't he answering me all of sudden?'_ Ritsu thought, then, _'What if he's hurt? If he slipped or something?'_ and he stepped fully into the room, now worried, "Takano, are you okay?"

He stiffened as the door suddenly slammed shut, and started to turn only to be tackled to the bed. He screamed, pushing back against whoever held him down, panicking.

Until, "Jeez Onodera, calm the hell down."

The brunet paused, that voice, gruff with annoyance and yet so amused, "Takano-san?!" he hissed.

"The one and only." came the smug response, right by his ear.

"G-get off idiot! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Nothing." Takano answered calmly, lightly resting his weight against the younger male, "I just thought I'd take a page from your pet and try to help you out." he added sweetly.

"Help me out...?"

"Hai, you're cold," here Takano's hands fumbled for a moment, before finding Ritsu icy hands.

"S-so?"

Sighing, the older male rested his chin against their intertwined fingers, "I thought I'd get you warm."

Blushing, Ritsu cried out, "Pervert! Get off so I can go home!" and began his struggle anew.

"We don't have to do anything..." Takano said softly, reproachfully.

"N-nani?" the brunet whispered.

"Just..." here he hesitated, "Just stay here tonight, I'll keep you warm."

Biting his lip, Ritsu looked away, and at this, Takano sighed, then pushed himself up to sit at the edge of the bed.

But when the brunet didn't move he glanced back, "Well?"

"Huh?" Ritsu blinked, looking over at his boss.

"Aren't you leaving?" the older male asked bitterly.

Pause, "I thought you said I could stay here." the brunet mumbled, turning to his side, _away_ from Takano's astonished expression.

But that soon faded, replaced by a tender smile, "I suppose I did." he murmured in return, climbing over next to the younger male so he could hold him close.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took so long-I know I said early today at the latest...but my damn iPod died, thus my alarm never went off, so I over slept and I missed class =.=**

**Anyways-I hope you all enjoyed this sweet little chapter! Because...well...the next one I post up will be a bit...shocking? Expect that particular update to be Wednesday or Thursday!**

**And thank you again to all of you who have read, followed, and/or reviewed this fic! Cookies! Cookies for you all! :D**

**Sooo...review?**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: WARNING: THERE IS NO FLUFF IN THIS CHAPTER. IT'S ACTUALLY A BIT SHOCKING AS THE FINAL SURPRISE OCCURS HERE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. o.o;**

* * *

"Thanks for the help." Ritsu murmured only slightly grudgingly as he and Takano waited for the elevator to reach their floor.

Inclining his head slightly in a nod the other male smiled, "I'm happy to help."

Blushing at that the brunet practically flew from the elevator the moment the doors parted. Only to be stopped as his boss grabbed his collar and abruptly yanked him back.

"What the hel-?!" but Ritsu's protest died on his lips when he noticed the door to his apartment ajar.

Letting the bags slip from his arms the brunet stepped forward, emerald eyes wide, "Saga?" he whispered, suddenly bolting through the door.

"Ritsu wait!" cursing under his breath Takano followed after the younger male.

The place was wrecked, the living room table was flipped over, the television screen shattered, bits of glass from various kitchenwares littered the floor as did the shredded remains of clothes and furniture upholstery.

And blood.

Without further hesitation he followed the splashes of red through the hall, to the bathroom. To Ritsu.

For a moment Takano felt his heart seem to stop, thinking the younger male to have been injured by a still present intruder. Until he saw the black shape Ritsu held in his lap. And as the other's sobs reached him he hurried forward, Ritsu might not be the source of the blood, but that didn't mean he was okay.

Kneeling next to the brunet he wrapped an arm gingerly around his shoulders, gently hugging the younger male closer as he leaned forward to see the dog.

Hazy coco colored eyes gazed back, and Saga's fluffy tail swished once in greeting before the dog looked back to Ritsu, licking reassuringly at his master's hand.

But looking further Takano could see the pool forming under the dog, still growing in fact, as the fluid seeped through his fur from his stomach.

"There's someone...someone in the bathroom." Ritsu whispered, shakily, stroking Saga's muzzle, "H-he was growling...and they...they said something..." he continued in a dazed sort of voice, as though he wasn't quite sure what was happening around him.

Surprised and back on alert Takano stood, cautiously resting his ear against the door to realize there indeed was someone behind the door. Someone breathing very heavily but otherwise making no move to come out.

Upon testing the knob the dark haired male found it to be locked, and frowning, he reached for his phone to call the police.

"Call a vet."

Startled, Takano glanced over his shoulder, "Nani?"

"For Saga. H-he's..." here the brunet's voice cracked, shoulders shaking.

"Ritsu, I have to call the police. Whoever did this is still-"

"_Just call a damn vet!_" the green eyed male snapped, turning a furious glare on his boss.

Before Takano could protest further the sound of sirens reached his ears, and pausing he listened to them come closer.

"Hello? Is everything alright in there?" a voice called out from the hall nervously, "I-I called the police!"

Looking around the corner Takano found one of their neighbors hovering in the doorway, "Thank you."

"What happened?" the woman asked, looking relieved as she stepped forward, looking around.

Shrugging he replied, "You tell me. We just got here."

"I-I heard someone come in awhile ago...and then there was yelling, and it sounded like things breaking." here she hesitated, "and then someone screamed and the dog started growling and barking...it was awful." she shuddered, "And I called the police! They-"

At that moment the police made their entrance, guns raised. Holding up his hands Takano said, "Whoever broke in is in the bathroom still." he inclined his head, "The tenant of this place is...is right out front."

Glancing at the blood the woman paled and the officer asked grimly, "Do we need an ambulance?"

Shaking his head Takano muttered, "He's fine...the blood...it's the dog's, and maybe whoever is in there."

Nodding the two ran around the hazel eyed man, telling the woman to stay where she was for questioning.

"Masamune!"

Had it been any other time-and Ritsu not sounding on the verge of a break down-Takano's heart would've melted as the younger male called to him.

But turning back around and hurrying to Ritsu, who was cringing away from the officer trying to talk to him as the other yelled a warning through the bathroom door he was overwhelmed by the multiple conversations.

"Sir, you need to get out of the way-"

"I'll give you to the count of three before-"

"Masamune help! He-he's not moving-!"

"And then we can get you out of here and-"

"_One-_"

"Into questioning so that-"

"_Two-_"

"_Masamune!_"

"_Three!_"

Blinking, Takano stepped forward even as the second officer kicked in the bathroom door yelling "Freeze!" and slipped off his jacket to place around the dog's heaving body.

"I'll take him to a vet, you stay here." he murmured quietly, as the officer by Ritsu stood to cover his partner, "I'll be right back-promise me you'll stay." he added hurriedly as he gingerly picked up Saga.

"But-!"

"_Ritsu!_" as the younger male flinched his voice softened, "Take care of this with the police, and I'll call you soon. Okay?"

He waited as emerald eyes searched his face, ignoring the shouts coming from the bathroom as whoever was in there was restrained.

Finally, after what seemed like ages Ritsu nodded, and with a quick kiss to said male's forehead Takano rushed out.

* * *

**A/N: FIRST OF ALL: it really pains me to do this to Saga-pup! Really! I dunno about you guys, but I love my lil dogcharacter! He's been awesome ne? SO, to our SECOND POINT: please don't ask what's going to happen in reviews, and please don't yell too harshly at me! The...the story plot...It just kinda happened like this...**

**Oh...and um...if any of you were wondering who the lady was...I believe I'd place her to be the chick who heard from Takano they worked for a host club?**

**So yeah...review...?**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hello all! Aha...you don't actually see if Saga-pup makes it in this chapter...but more on that in the other note! No, this is more Takano-Ritsu interaction. The aftermath of the police leaving and Takano returning.**

* * *

The police were gone.

And Takano still wasn't back.

Falling against the wall near his door Ritsu sank to the floor, unable to pace any more as he clutched his stomach. He hadn't had pains this severely for quite some time, and a sob slipped from his lips as he realized Saga was the one who brought enough calm to his life for him to relax so much.

He couldn't even bring himself to be shocked that his home was still in tatters, or that the police had suggested he stay elsewhere for the night since they'd be back to collect evidence soon. But Ritsu just couldn't bring himself to care-couldn't even bring himself to wonder why that one night stand had lost it so completely that he'd come here. Hell he wasn't even mad-_yet_-that it was the man's fault Saga was hurt.

He was only scared that the mutt wouldn't make, that any moment Takano would walk through his door and deliver the blow that Saga was no longer of this world.

Tugging nervously at his hair the brunet forbade himself for thinking of such things, allowing his mind to go blank.

Until his phone rang.

Nearly dropping the device in his haste to answer Ritsu barely took the time to glance at the caller ID, "What happened? Is Saga okay?" he demanded.

_"I'm on my way back."_ came the older male's answer, and Ritsu felt his heart sink.

"H-he's...oh god..." his voice broke and he covered his mouth with his hand as tears pooled in his emerald eyes.

_"I don't know Ritsu."_ Takano answered quickly, soothingly, _"They had me leave him there over night so they could operate and watch him."_

Clinging to this small hope Ritsu whispered back, "Okay." tightly holding on to his phone, "T-Takano?"

_"Yes?"_ came the other's instant reply.

"C-can I stay at your place tonight? The...the police said...they'll be back and I-"

His shaky explanation was cut off as his front door swung open, Takano standing on the other side, "_Of course Ritsu._" he murmured, snapping his phone shut and dropping it in his pocket.

The total stress of the night hitting him the brunet lost his composure, letting his own phone fall to the ground as he flung himself at the older male, fastening himself to the other's coat.

Surprised Takano instantly wrapped his arm around the younger male, shushing him as he leaned down to scoop him up, placing the forgotten phone in his free pocket.

"Do you need anything from here?" he asked quietly, looking around the ruined apartment and doubting there was much the brunet could take with him.

Agreeing, Ritsu shook his head, falling silent as he was carried in to the other's apartment.

And as Takano laid him on the bed he was surprised when Ritsu still clung to his coat.

"Ritsu...I have to change." he murmured softly, shirt stained with blood still. As was Ritsu's he noticed. In fact the red-ish brown blotches seemed to cover most of his outfit, "And so do you." he added after a moment.

Nodding against the older male's chest was Ritsu's only acknowledgement to the statement.

"Ritsu-" Takano tried again, only to be cut off.

"Please don't go...I-I don't want to be alone right now..." the brunet whispered.

Eyes softening, Takano nodded, "Okay." so he carefully picked up the younger male once more, setting him down in the bathroom, "You shower first." he murmured, pushing the younger male towards said shower.

"But-!"

"I won't leave the room." he interrupted, waiting until the brunet nodded before turning around.

As he listened to the water start he sighed, closing his eyes, he'd really like nothing more than to join Ritsu and hold him close, but he didn't want to-_couldn't_-seem pushy, not when his love was so distressed...

* * *

After some time the older male was in the shower, Ritsu having borrowed Takano's robe so he could go find a t-shirt and some sleeping pants for the night. He listened as the door opened, and closed but when he stepped out the brunet was no where in the small room, just a set of night wear for himself. Quickly changing he went into the bedroom only to find that too was empty.

Heart now racing he called out to the apartment, "Ritsu!"

"...hai?" the younger male answered from the living room, head peeking around the corner.

Worry melting away from his expression Takano was quick to head over, "There you are, what are you doing out here?"

As he rounded the corner, the brunet's intent became apparent though.

"Oh...I...I didn't want to be any more of a burden..." Ritsu mumbled in reply, hands twisting the blanket he held, as Takano eyed his makeshift bed on the sofa.

"You're never a burden." the older instantly replied, hazel eyes softening as emerald ones met his in surprise, "C'mon, you're sleeping in the bed."

As he turned he was stopped when once more the younger male spoke, "Ah, that's not necessary..."

Blinking, he winced as a thought occurred, "Ritsu...if you're not comfortable with me in there too, then I can sleep out here..." he only wanted to be there for Ritsu...but if his presence wasn't wanted...

"No!"

Time slowed for a moment as the older male found the brunet against his chest, once again holding on to him tightly.

"I don't want to be alone..." Ritsu repeated in a whisper.

"But?" he gently questioned as his arms moved to hug the younger male.

"...I don't want to bother you." hands curled tighter against his shirt as the brunet pressed closer.

"You're never a bother, Ritsu."

Silence fell for a moment as the two simply held each other, one gently petting the other's hair as he let tears fall once more.

"_I love you._"

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for those of you asking about Saga, but...you aren't going to find out about his fate until the last chap of this fic...**

**BUT that won't be too long since...aha, there's only 2 chappies left to go ^^; **

**I hope you all have the patience to stick it out till then! A little hint at the next chapter is it's a bit of a time skip! But that's all I'm gonna say!**

**OH-and just who was it that said I love you at the end there eh? Just something a lil bit lighter to keep you preoccupied till Monday!**

**Review?**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey! Second to last chapter here~ It's a mesh of sweet moments between the two over the course of the next few days after the incident and...well you'll see!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_I love you._"

**_Ba-dum._**

"What?"

**_Ba-dum, Ba-dum._**

"Ah, n-nothing..."

But it wasn't nothing. It was the confession he'd been waiting ten years to hear again, "_Ritsu..._"

Expecting Takano to step back at any moment so their eyes would meet, the brunet was surprised when instead he was held tighter.

"T-Takano?"

"Don't say anything." the dark haired male's head fell to his shoulder, "Just let me hold you."

Nodding, Ritsu wound his arms around the other male's shoulders, "Okay..."

* * *

And when Ritsu awoke the next day, it was in that warm embrace he found himself. He didn't bother to glance over his shoulder at the other male, didn't even attempt to worm his way out.

_Because this was nice._

Is this what Takano had always been offering him? A haven, a hug, someone to stand by? He sighed. It was such a simple thing, something he's sure An would have been able to offer as well...but...

He shook his head slightly at the thought of the female, shifting further into the warmth. That wasn't what he wanted though-it never was. From the time he'd been 'stalker-Oda', to now, this was all he had ever wanted.

He blinked as lips pressed to his shoulder, then cheek, turning slightly to see warm amber eyes.

"Morning."

"...Morning." he replied after a moment, shifting to face the dark haired male, whose arms never left him.

"How are you feeling?" Takano asked quietly, hugging the brunet closer so he could rest his chin atop his head.

A sigh, "Tired."

"I'm sorry." a kiss pressed to his temple, then, "But you do realize we have a lot to take care of still..."

Ritsu blinked, surprised. _'We? But it was my place...my pet...'_ he found his mood darkening again, _'...my problems...'_

As though reading his mind the older male scoffed, sitting up so he could look at the other's face, "I'm not letting you handle this alone."

Preparing himself for a fight, the older male was yet again taken off guard as the younger merely nodded, mumbling a soft 'Thanks.'

"Hey now," he poked the brunet's shoulder, "what happened to the fiery Ritsu eh?"

Laughing softly the brunet raised himself onto his elbows, "He hasn't been here for awhile Takano."

Smiling sadly, the dark haired male ruffled the other's hair. He did love this side of Ritsu, so reminisce of the teen he knew ten years before, soft spoken and gentle; but he'd also grown to love the adult Ritsu, who yelled at him, who scowled, glared, and blushed and was just so damn _stubborn_ whenever he was around. The fact that the brunet had generally grown more accepting of him may have had something to do with Ritsu's current state yes, but Takano new that right now Ritsu was on the edge of breaking, and only wanted to be comforted.

Pressing a quick kiss to the other's lips he stood to prepare breakfast. He wouldn't let his lover fall, they would get through this.

* * *

Looking back, Ritsu was entirely grateful Takano had stayed with him over the course of the next few days. Or rather, allowed him to stay over.

Takano had been there for every interview and police report, to press the charges and to see the man-who was sporting a rather wicked stitched wound courtesy of Saga (_'Good.'_ Ritsu remembered thinking coldly)-and to intimidate and mock said man when he threatened to sue for the bite. The older male had never once left his side, calling into work for the both of them until things were straightened out.

Overall he was happy, they'd fallen into something of a routine where they'd go through paperwork with lawyers, make meals, read, then head to bed (which was Ritsu's favorite part of the day. Nevermind that Takano never left him, the days were stressful and he loved-not that he'd ever admit it-being able to fall into the bed with Takano gathering him securely, stroking his hair till he fell asleep.).

There was one thing missing though...

"Ritsu?"

"Hmm?" he glanced up from the book he'd been holding, realizing it had fallen to the floor.

Standing from his chair at the desk the older male fell to the sofa besides the brunet, "Do you wan to talk about anything?"

Turning away he was quick to answer, "No."

"Well I do."

Startled the younger male turned to the older, eyes silently pleading _'Not yet...'_.

"It's not about that." he promised, thumb brushing across the brunet's cheek.

"Then what?" Ritsu asked warily.

"I want you to move in." Takano stated bluntly.

When all he recieved was a blank stare he continued, "I know it may seem fast for you, but Ritsu, I've waited for a long time to find you, and now that I have you here, have you back...I don't want to let you go. I won't." he said simply before adding, "I don't want you to be left alone either, Not after all of this..." he squeezed the younger male's hand.

Ritsu blinked, then laughed softly, shaking his head.

"Ritsu-"

"This is so like you."

"Hah?"

Smiling, the brunet looked up, "Things are just starting to calm down and you dump this on me..." he shook his head again, "Tcht."

But Takano caught the affection tone, though he didn't dare hope..."So...?"

Blushing, the younger male glanced away, clearly trying to find the words and failing. So he did the next best thing; he leaned forward, pecking the older male's cheek quickly and saying "Thank you."

Amber eyes were wide, and Takano gripped the other male's free hand as he made to turn away, "Was that a yes?"

"Takano-"

"Was it?" he pressed, leaning closer.

Sighing the brunet nodded, mumbling.

"What was that?" he smirked, tilting the other's face upwards, _ah_, _there_ was that scowl.

"I said...yes...and thank you...for everything."

"...You're not doing this to pay me back, are you?" Takano demanded suddenly, eyes narrowing.

Returning his glare the brunet roughly pulled away, "No! I just...I don't deserve someone as nice as you..." he muttered, "But I want to try, and I definitely want to be here!" he added hastily when the other male didn't look convinced.

"Then say it."

"Hey now-"

"Please?"

Flushing red once more, the brunet muttered a small 'I love you.'

But Takano heard it, and that was good enough for him he thought, pulling the younger male into a hug.

"I am very grateful to you though, and I don't know how to even begin to thank you..." Ritsu muttered against his chest.

"Hmm, I can think of one way..." smirking deviously, Takano waited for the brunet's reaction.

"_BAKA_!" the brunet smacked his arm-really hard actually-but it was worth it to see the fire in his lover's eyes again.

* * *

**A/N: Remember! We learn how Saga is in the next-and final-chapter of this fic! Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**

**Now to just clear things up, Saga isn't mentioned because it's hard for Ritsu to talk about-so I just dance around the fact that while _something_ happened at the apartment that caused all of this, Saga remains out of it mostly. But hey I did mention the hit he got! Pretty bad too...**

**Anywho, for those who may feel like Ritsu moving in would be unrealistic, please keep in mind this whole fic has been a bunch of spontaneous sweet moments between the two, leading to Ritsu going the love hotel, and coming to terms that he just want Takano (btw, did you catch the dropped use of 'san'?), and to be with him (even though he won't just say it *sighs*). SO, now we have this situation where Takano shows he's really in this for the long run, good and bad-and it means a lot to Rtisu, and well...yeah. It feels right to me. ^_^**

**Ah...I had one more thing to mention...OH! Of course even with all the fluff in this chapter, the boys just _had_ to get back to their regular routine *eyeroll*. But I suppose it's a good thing, means Ritsu is recovering ne? **

**Anyway I hoped you liked this chapter-next one should be early Friday!-and that you'll review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Alas! We have reached the last chapter for this fic of mine! Thank you all for faving, following, reading, and reviewing! It really means a lot! And yes, this chap is super short...but I love it, and I hope you enjoy it too!**

* * *

Yes, settling into a new place was odd (especially when the place wasn't all that 'new' to begin with!). But the strangest part for Ritsu was seeing his and Takano's belongings...mingling. There were their mugs, in the cabinet; those were their sheets and towels in the linen closet. The dresser and bedroom closet held their clothes, and shoes...

And there was Saga, lying across the floor in the bed that _Takano_ had bought for him (bringing many scowls and dark mumbles from the brunet).

He looked up as the door opened, blushing, still not used to being there when Takano came home, or vice versa.

"Hey-" he paused, blinking, "What's that?"

"Hmm?" Takano hummed, turning to his lover with a blank face.

"That." Ritsu pointed to the small bundle in his arms.

Hazel eyes gleamed, and the older male smirked, "Oh, him?" he raised his hand to fully show a small brown and white kitten.

Eye twitching as Takano only smiled-and as Saga's tags clinked as he sat up in curiosity-Ritsu bit out, "Yes, that."

"_Him._" Takano corrected, frowning briefly, "Some little girl gave him to me." he added as an after thought, strolling in to their home.

"_And?_" Ritsu pressed, following at Takano's heels, Saga on his own.

"And his name is Oda." came the smug answer as Takano turned to kiss him.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, such a sweet ending ne? I admit I had this part written for quite awhile, and basically just worked my way towards it at some point! I'm so glad to have it posted! The timing just felt right and I don't think there's much more to write...AND SAGA-PUP IS OKAY!**

**Oh-just in case people want to hate-Oda-kit and Saga-pup really have _nothing_ to do with each other other than being Takano and Ritsu's pets. Seriously, don't make it weird -.-**

**As you can imagine, while this kit isn't all brown (because to my knowledge only Havana Browns are all brown, and therefore, not likely to be given away) he does have rather pretty green eyes! (So while Saga was named for Takano-used-to-be-Saga's appearance, and Ritsu's memories of a kinder Masamune, Oda is named for his eyes mainly, but also for fun!). The idea hit me out of no where and I wrote it and now here we are.**

**I can't promise anything more on this new family situation though (and please don't think Takano forgot about Sorata! Inspiration gave me Oda-kit and it fits in a weird way...). The only thing I can say for kinda certain is that I have a vague oneshot running around just to tie things up and give you all a look at their lives now-if you're interested that is.(If so, YAY! If not...I'll probably be posting it sometime anyway. :P ) OH-anyone who is interested on how the pets look like let me know, I have a couple of doodles and google images to help with that! ^_^**

**So once again thank you all for your support and I hope you enjoyed this fic!**


End file.
